


Без стеснения о дружбе

by Polisha (nuups)



Series: Молодость [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: Костя знает Игоря вот уже два года, а кажется — будто всю жизнь.
Series: Молодость [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114178





	Без стеснения о дружбе

**Author's Note:**

> — Не снимай меня!  
> — Ну а че, если ты красивый?
> 
> Смотрели видос, а потом очнулись с очередным разгоном  
> Один день в Кампоаморе, выпуск 10
> 
> Ещё один осколок вселенной [жирафов](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9432471)

_Друг — это тот, кто дает тебе полную свободу быть собой._

Кучай врубает компьютер, собираясь часок порубиться в контру — разгрузить голову после тренировки. Сегодня они недосчитались кэпа, Владика, Дзаги (ладно, он по травме) и самое поганое — Ваньку с Игорем. Тесты, мать его.

Без парней и тренировка-то не тренировка вовсе. Точнее вроде всё как обычно, но всё равно не то. Особенно не то без зычного голоса Дивея, который бы подъёбывал на каждом круге разминочной пробежки.

Впрочем, как Игорь написал — чувствует он себя нормально и вообще залетит поиграть первее всех. А то от скуки сдохнет.

Тут он, конечно, врёт — Костя в дискорде пока один. Так что Кучай позволяет себе провалиться в мысли, которые сами собой ползут в сторону Игоря.

В голове на удивление куча моментов, в которых рядом Дивей. Где-то усмехается, где-то корчит рожи, где-то орёт так, что уши закладывает.

Кучай даже вздрагивает, предвкушая, как этот голос будет звучать в наушниках. Обычно на созвонах реально надо быть аккуратнее с громкостью, но это не к Дивею. Голосом он владеет отменно. Ужимки — его всё. А ещё Кучай каждый раз удивляется, как Игорю удаётся переключаться с режима кривляний на внятную человеческую речь, да ещё так легко.

Органично даже. Игорь вообще олицетворяет выражение «быть самим собой». Косте бы ему по-хорошему завидовать, но получается только восхищаться.

К нему тянет — Дивей просто и бесхитростно располагает к себе, так же, как делает всё по жизни. Костя нередко ловил себя на том, что ему нравится наблюдать за Игорем.

Без всяких подтекстов и задних мыслей. Просто… Просто потому что хочется и потому что действительно интересно. Как это так всё у Игоря получается. Легко и естественно. Ему самому — да и не только — до такого, как до Китая раком.

Игорь — мечта всех бабушек. Кучай даже фыркает от такой мысли, но продолжает её додумывать. Большой такой внучок, готовый и делом помочь, и лишний пирожок заточить, и историю выслушать.

Кучай, конечно, не считает бабулькой себя, но… Честно говоря, Игорь всё же отдельная история, не такая, как остальные товарищи по команде.

Не то чтобы Кучай собирался относиться к Дивею по-особенному. Обычно он осознаёт это уже постфактум, рефлексируя и перебирая в голове события под конец дня. Где-то ненавязчивая опека, где-то чуть большая бережность, где-то мимолетная поддержка — это всё прорывается само собой. Потому что Игорь — не наивный, нет, он просто более открытый к жизни, чем сам Костя. Но в каких-то вещах такой… неподкованный.

А потом в голове всплывает момент, где Игорь отдаёт ему свою куртку, пока они смотрят товарку в Кампоаморе. Костю ещё тогда прощёлкивает пониманием: Игорь занимается тем же самым, чем и сам Кучаев. Он так же следит и подмечает детали, пытается восполнить то, чего кому-то не хватает. Заботится от всей широкой души.

Костя от этого чувствует щемящую благодарность и даже, наверное, нежность?.. Очень непривычное ощущение, которое он много раз прокручивал внутри, и каждый раз решал, что оно приятное. Хотя раньше он за собой такого не замечал.

Но всё бывает в первый раз, как однажды выразился Федя. И, конечно, Кучай с ним согласен. Всё бывает и случается. И как же здорово, что с ними случился Игорь.

Он очень кстати попал в их компанию — если так можно выразиться. Загоняющийся Федя и он сам — рефлексирующий по поводу и без, одного Вано не хватало для баланса. А тут Дивей — никто не думал, не гадал, а он взял и вписался как влитой. Будто всегда были знакомы.

Сейчас уже и не вспомнить, когда именно это было, но Костя до сих помнит, как осознал, чётко и ясно, что в их дружбе такого особенного.

Безоговорочное принятие и поддержка — они появились однажды и не пропали ни разу. Ни когда Игорь пришёл к ним с Федей, ни когда они завязывали с этим, ни с появлением в его жизни Матвея.

Это так странно. Но так… Так искренне и по-настоящему. Косте кажется, что на это способен только Игорь.

Который явно не осознаёт, насколько редки его честность и открытость. И как они притягивают внимание других людей. И как ценно это.

К Игорю Косте даже трудно подобрать ассоциации — хочется просто, чтобы он продолжал быть собой. Чтобы его не покоробило всеобщее пристальное внимание или другие неприятности. Хочется, чтобы у него остался его внутренний свет.

Это ведь действительно важно, чтобы такие люди продолжали существовать. Как бы пафосно это не звучало в мыслях.

Костя знает, что сам Игорь даже не задумывается о таких вещах. Он вообще отлично лавирует между «думать — не думать» и «загоняться — не загоняться». И это тоже делает его собой.

А ещё Косте нравится наблюдать за тем, как Игорь меняется — прости господи — в отношениях. Это так… Неожиданно мило. И вызывает очередной приступ теплоты.

Это, конечно, не мешает ему на пару с Федей раз за разом подъебывать Дивея, но и не отменяет того, что они искренне рады за друга.

Игорь немного (ладно, много) тупит, забавно смущается и пытается не спалиться. И светится так, что и вправду можно ослепнуть.

И Кучая отдельно радует, что Игорь проще и стабильней их с Федей обоих. Косте кажется, что будь они в разных городах — у них бы ничего даже не завязалось. Слишком тяжело, слишком много проблем. А Игорь после сборов, конечно, иногда грустит и меньше расстаётся с телефоном, но в целом остаётся самим собой и не убивается, что его с его Матвеем разделяет больше тысячи километров.

Игорь не унывает, уверен во всем, верит только в лучшее. И Кучай думает, что стоит этому поучиться. Ведь то, что происходит у Игоря и Моти так… снова прости господи, романтично и трогательно, что у Кости растёт вера в людей, в искренность отношений на расстоянии и в то, что такие отношения имеют право на существование.

Не то чтобы они с Федей совсем безнадежны в способности жить и не париться… Но всё же хорошо, что есть Дивей, который если что, будет уверен в них за них. Его монументальная уверенность и спокойствие зачастую распространяется на всех близких и оплетает тёплым коконом. Игорь обнимает так же: тепло, крепко и очень надежно. И, как бы странно не звучало, не прикладывает для всего этого никаких особых усилий. Это просто в его натуре.

Наверное, поэтому Федя по-доброму смеётся, что у него — Кучая — проснулись какие-то инстинкты. Не до конца понятно какие именно, но их наличие — факт. Костя с этим даже не спорит.

Зачем? Его всё устраивает. Игорь, если что-то и замечает, то всё равно не возражает.

Это не в его характере, хотя иногда он может и поворчать чутка. Но то больше на публику и, что называется, порядка ради. Непосредственность Игоря позволяет ему прямо высказать всё, что есть на уме. И Косте хочется, чтобы таким Дивей и оставался.

— Эй, Кучай, прием, — тишину в наушниках прерывает до боли знакомый низкий голос, и Костя выныривает из своих размышлений. Дивей явно пышет энтузиазмом и нетерпением сыграть катку. И всё, в общем-то, хорошо.


End file.
